PPGXRRB Beach Day
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: This story was supposed to be about the couples Brickercup Blossoomer and Butchubbles but turned out more like Brickercup with slight Butchubbles and Blossoomer but I still hope you enjoy!


PPGXRRB Beach Day

Couples: Blossoomer, Butchubbles and Brickercup

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"Hey guys let's go to the beach" Bubbles said all cheerfully.

"All right" replied Boomer, Blossom, Brick and Butch.

"..." I replied and went to the changing room with the girls and came out in a green swimsuit while Bubbles came out in an aqua blue bikini and Blossom came out with a pink bikini.

"Come on Butchy!" said Bubbles cheerfully as she took her boyfriend's hand and took him to the water to go surfing, Blossom took Boomer to take a tan though he didn't get the point of it but went anyways knowing he loved Blossom, I was also surfing without Brick with me until suddenly someone pushed me off my board causing me to almost drown. I was hoping Brick would come and get me but Butch was the one who actually came to help me. "Thank you Butch" I said and left to find Brick. I found him but he wasn't alone and was flirting with another girl named Kori she was a brunette with pink streaks on her bangs her hair the same length as Brick's and she was practically girly wearing all pink. I couldn't believe Brick would do this to me. I thought he was truly different and liked me for who I was but I guess I was wrong and that really broke my heart into two.

I put my foot on his head and angrily said "Brick what are you doing? Do you think you need another girl friend am I not good enough for you?"

"Uhhhh" was his reply.

"Ugh Brick it's always the same problem when were at the beach" said Blossom.

"If Brick keeps this up we don't know what Buttercup would do to him" said Boomer.

"You talk too much Boomer, Blossom" he told them.

"Shut it will you?" I say angrily.

"Thanks so much for ruining her mood Brick" Boomer and Blossom say together.

"..." he stayed silent.

"I don't know what you will do to him. But maybe I shouldn't be with him anymore! Maybe I should never have accepted being his girl friend or even fallen in love with him. Brick we are over for good. Good bye find yourself a better girl friend and a better life." I say storming off.

"Buttercup wait" said Bubbles running up to me with Butch following.

"Did Brick do anything this time?" asked Butch.

"Yes but he doesn't have to put up with me anymore I'm done with him and relationships at that" I say and leave the beach.

Normal P.O.V.

"Now you've done it Brick!" said Butch.

"You can't even see the mistake you made! She really truly loved you, she trusted you and you destroyed everything!" said Bubbles and looked at Kori "But you shouldn't have come and mess everything up for them Brute"

"So you finally figured it out! You aren't as dumb as you look now Bubbles" Kori said revealing her true form Brute.

"Buttercup will never believe Brick anymore, she will try to forget him and he won't have any other choice but to date me" Brute said and disappeared.

"Guys, where's Buttercup? And why do I feel like she hates me?" Brick asked.

"That's because she does!" said everyone together.

"Brute probably had something to do with it but why does she want me so bad! How could I have fallen under her spell?" Brick asked.

"Go talk to Buttercup, she is heart broken" Bubbles told him.

"Ok but where could she be?" he asked.

"At the restaurant you two went on your first date maybe!" Bubbles replied.

"Thanks Bubbles and bye everyone" he said and left to find Buttercup.

Brick's P.O.V.

How could I have been so dumb and fallen under her spell I will only like Buttercup and always will no matter what happens.

"Ace I ended it with you for a reason now let me go" I hear a girl talking already knowing who it was.

"And I'm here to get you back" Ace replied.

"But I'm here to kick your butt" I said and did so but saw Buttercup walking away.

"Hmph" I heard her say angrily.

"Buttercup you can't still hate me" I say.

"Well I say I can and I will" she replies.

"Buttercup it was all Brute she used me to get you all weak and heartbroken so you'd be easier to beat up" I tell her hoping she would believe me.

"I am strong my own way and not even a broken heart can stop it" she says coldly.

"Buttercup just please listen to what I have to say" I try conveying her but it's no use.

"No I'm done with you and relationships with anybody because getting my heart broken means I'm only being used for things now leave me alone" she replies still coldly and flies away.

"Buttercup!" I scream but she doesn't seem to listen.

I guess I just lost the most important person in my life under a spell. How can I make her believe me and want me back?

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"Girls I'm back good night" I say going up stairs.

"Did you notice Buttercup is acting all coldly lately?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah Brick probably told her the truth and she didn't believe her" Blossom answers.

Knock Knock

"Enter" both Bubbles and Blossom say as their boyfriends come in and hug them.

"Did Buttercup and Brick get back together?" asked Boomer.

"Unfortunately not yet" replied Blossom to her loving boyfriend.

"Butch do you want to talk to her? I mean you're her counterpart and know your brother more than Boomer does!" Bubbles asked her tough boyfriend Butch sweetly.

"I'll see what I can do Bubbles" he replied and went up stairs into Buttercup's room.

"Butch what do you want?" I ask.

"Brick really loves you! Can't you tell that Buttercup? He would do anything for you I mean he just kicked Ace's butt for you! And yes he was under Brute's spell and it worked to get you to break up! I'm not lying to you" Butch tells me.

"Fine but that Brute's going down!" I say and fly away.

Butch goes down stairs and tells Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom what happened and then they hung out together.

I fly away and get to the powerpunks hide-out taking them out one by one to get to Brute.

"Brute! I hate you!" I said and punched her in the face causing damage on her.

"So having Brick under your control and getting me to break up with him was your fault, you're paying for that! They don't call me the toughest chick for nothing I said as I used my lazer on her and caused her to faint.

After having my revenge on her I flew away to where I had my first date with Brick hoping he was there. To my surprise he was and sad at that.

"Buttercup where'd I go wrong?" he asks himself.

"I guess I could answer that!" I say making him face me.

"I thought you hated me and didn't want me in your life anymore" he asks sadly.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me" I say.

"I do but-" he said as he got cut off by me.

"But what?" I ask him.

"Where did I go wrong with us?" he asks.

"Brick... I guess it was partly my fault but mostly Brute's because she broke us up. I never wanted this to happen but how could I know who to trust? Brick if it's not working I get why and you should too. If disagreements between us keep happening than we shouldn't be together anymore I'm sorry but this is good bye!" I say and fly away.

"She's right but I can't give up now." Brick says as he watches me fly away.

I get home and lie down on my bed trying to get some sleep.

The Next Day

Brick's P.O.V.

"Buttercup come on he loves you and always will and you know it" I heard Butch tell Buttercup.

"I'm not going back there Butch and what ever happened it's over between us and you know it, so leave me alone" I heard her tell Butch.

"But none of that matters now does it?" I ask revealing myself from the shadows.

"Brick you know it's over and will never be the same between us so please just let me go" she tells me just as she was about to leave but I stop her before she gets the chance because I'm not letting her get away from me this time and she knows it.

"Well I don't care and you shouldn't either because I'm not letting you get away from me again and never will. If you only give me another chance I will try my best not to be kept under a spell or make you feel bad about something I might've done to make you sad. And neither will I ever try cheating on you because I know you deserve better than this. And I'm sorry for what I've done to you." I tell her hoping it was enough to see her smile again.

"Brick that was touching but I guess I can give you one more chance but don't blow it. You big idiot. I love you too." She told me smiling as she came up to give me a big hug.

I smiled as I saw the tough powerpuff back in my arms again.

"I won't I promise you Buttercup" I say.

"Now get out Butch you're ruining the moment. Before I blast you out of here." I say.

"Fine I'll leave you two love birds alone" he said chuckling to himself.

"Want me to blast you? If not I suggest you leave us alone" she tells him. She looks pretty when she's mad.

"No, I'm going bye" he says leaving before my precious Buttercup blasts him.

"Brick take me out for a walk now" she says demandingly.

"All right where to?" I ask her and start walking along with her.

"The place where we had our first date" she tells me happily while she lies her head on my shoulder holding my hand.

"All right" I say smiling at her as we walk there. I was happy just by looking at her because she's the reason of my happiness, always will, and always has been and that's never going to change.

The End

Hope you enjoyed

Anti Bruck (just a tiny bit)


End file.
